northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 35: Welcome! Armored Meister Fighters Upgrade Mode
Oracle 35: Welcome! Armored Meister Fighters Upgrade Mode (ようこそ！アーマードマイスターファイターズアップグレードモード Yōkoso! Āmādo Maisutā Faitāzu Appugurēdo Mōdo) is the thirty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the debut appearance of Armored Meister Fighters Upgrade Mode. Synopsis After her interview with Erika, Anaira came in to the battle and fought the Chariots. And in a surprise, she and her Armored Meister Fighters transformed themselves into their Upgrade Mode. Plot The Armored Fighters, together with Hiroyo and Irie, continue fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Rigor tried to call Anaira, but it can't. Mikoto, on the other hand, asked him what will they gonna do. Rigor told his daughters to go to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. After the interview, Anaira and her production staff of her nightly news program packed up their equipment and materials they've used. And when she almost got inside of TransHead TV OB van, Anaira was called by Erika to talk to her privately. She told to her production staff that they will go back at TransHead TV Media Center first. They agreed what she said, and they left. On the other hand, Erika told Anaira to go somewhere where they can talk privately. Meanwhile, Rigor and his daughters went to Anaira's office at TransHead TV Media Center, but they found nothing. Aria saw a note on Anaira's desk, and read it. Rigor asked her what the note said. Aria said that her cousin, Anaira, had an interview with her aunt, Erika. Anaira and Erika went to an abandoned building where they can talk each other privately. Anaira asked Erika what happened to her after she was missing for three years. Erika explained to her daughter that after she hid the Armored Fighter Equipment in a cave in Mexico three years ago, she secretly went back to North Chevron and lived in an exclusive subdivision outside Hirakawa City in order to not to be abducted by the Chariots. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide told Emperor Ryuuen that he and Archos want to go to the human world in order to fight against the Armored Fighters. Emperor Ryuuen agreed Triskaide's request, but in one condition: They must defeat the Armored Fighters and abduct Hiroyo and Irie, or else they will undergo again a disciplinary training if they fail again. Triskaide and Archos agreed this, and they went to human world afterwards. In TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi and Miyuki asked Chihiro where Anaira was. Chihiro told them that she had an exclusive interview with Sen. Erika Hayashibara today. Meanwhile, Anaira said to Erika that she was in concern while she was missing, and ended up being an acting parent to Kohei since she is the eldest among the Hayashibara siblings and despite of having her a wife and a child. She also said that she and Kohei missed her very much. Erika, on the other hand, apologized to Anaira for being missing for three years. She said that she can bring Anaira, her family, and Kohei to an exclusive subdivision outside Hirakawa City in order to protect against the Chariots but she can't. Erika wanted Anaira to give her again a second chance to be with her and Kohei, but this time, she will definitely bravely face the Chariots. Anaira, on the other hand, forgave her mother and she gave her again a second chance to be with her and her younger brother. The battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots as another batch of Chariot Soldiers came in and fought the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Anaira showed to Erika a suitcase containing four Armor Upgrade Keys and asked her about this. Erika explained to them that they are the Armor Upgrade Keys, one of the three sets of Upgrade Keys that can only be used by the Armored Meister Fighters. She asked Anaira where did she found the Armor Upgrade Keys. Anaira said that she found them in Erika's hideout in Mochida St. with the help of Irie and Uncle Rigor. She also said to Erika that she searched for her in her hideout for the past few weeks, but she found nowhere. Erika told her that use the Armor Upgrade Keys during the battle against the Chariots since she received a report that the Chariot Soldiers were in Tamayama Park and Zoo in Shiratori St., northern Hirakawa City. And Anaira agreed and thanked Erika about this. While fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Fighters were attacked by Chariot Fighter Negative. Aside from Negative, Triskaide and Archos came and attacked also the Armored Fighters. They attacked simultaneously until they de-transformed back to civilian form. As the Chariot Fighters attempted to perform their respective finishers; Anaira came in, carrying the Armor Upgrade Keys. Her fellow Armored Fighters felt glad when she came to save them from a pinch. Anaira gave the other three Armor Upgrade Keys to Kohei, Fatima and Minori. Meanwhile, Negative told them that he and his fellow Chariot Fighters will defeat them immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, told the Chariot Fighters that they will not underestimate their abilities as Armored Fighters. Altogether, the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their armor form, with the exception of Armored Meister Fighters, who transformed themselves into Armored Meisters Upgrade Mode. The Chariot Fighters got pissed off when they found out that the Armored Meister Fighters had an upgrade form. Because of their disappointment, they started to fight against the Armored Fighters. along with the Chariot Soldiers. Hiroyo and Irie, along with other Armored Fighters, defeated the Chariot Soldiers immediately using their respective finishers. As the battle ends; Anaira, Kohei, Fatima and Minori joint force together to defeat the Chariot Fighters using their new weapon, the Armored Upgrade Arrow, to perform the finisher, Meister Upgrade Target Burst. Struggling in their defeat, Negative told to the Armored Fighters that their battle is not yet over, and returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Meanwhile, Erika, who was standing nearby, felt glad that the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Chariot Fighter Negative (voice): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 4 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 21 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「The Armored Zone」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 15, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 35: Evidence Destroyed?, and The Zenith episode 30. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes